


liar, liar

by shirohyasha



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/F, Joker Trap AU, PWP, but like. with lesbians., camus and ranmaru are there for like ten seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirohyasha/pseuds/shirohyasha
Summary: Honeypot. It had been a honeypot mission, the kind they usually make Ren do, but this particular target had had a habit of heavily encrypting everything he hid and Toki was unparalleled when it came to computers.“No wonder she’s pissy,” Ren says absently. “I bet it was really bad sex.”





	liar, liar

**Author's Note:**

> hueuehehe

“It's done. I’m returning now.”

Toki’s voice is testy through the phone, and Ren struggles to recall exactly what her mission had been. Infiltration, she thinks. Toki doesn’t usually get field missions.

“Roger. I’ll let the others know.” Ren hangs up on her and ponders. Camus and Ran will be working somewhere else on-base, and it’ll be a while before Toki makes it back.

She’d been in a bad mood, and Ren has a flash of inspiration. Honeypot. It had been a honeypot mission, the kind they usually make Ren do, but this particular target had had a habit of heavily encrypting everything he hid and Toki was unparalleled when it came to computers.

“No wonder she’s pissy,” Ren says absently. “I bet it was really bad sex.”

“What the fuck,” Ran says behind her, and Ren turns, grinning.

“Dia’s back soon,” he says. “She’s ma-ad.”

Ran scowls at her. “You’re a freak,” she mutters, and throws a tablet onto the glass meeting table. “Tell the ice bitch I’ve gone home.”

“She’ll want you around for Toki’s debriefing,” Ren says, and fishes a nail file from the leather handbag on the floor by her feet. “She was getting information out of that guy. What’s his face. The paranoid tech one.”

Ran scowls more. “Shit. I’m definitely leaving now.”

“It’s your funeral,” Ren says. Her nails aren’t that long, but she files them down anyway. “She’ll give you the next honeypot mission if you’re not careful.”

“Like hell she will,” Ran grumbles. “That’d be her fucking mistake.”

Ran turns and leaves, a flurry of wrath. Ren watches her go fondly. Toki doesn’t understand how she’s so attached to their superiors, but they’re just so _funny_.

She finishes up her research, ignoring Ran’s discarded tablet. Camus doesn’t make an appearance before Ren is done, so she has to search her out.

Camus isn’t in her office, so Ren tries the kitchen, where she’s eating a cream… monstrosity. Ren has visited nearly every country in the world, but she’s never seen anything like that.

“Ya-hoo, Baroness,” she chirps. “Club went home, and Dia’ll be back from her mission soon.”

Camus scowls at her. “Club wasn’t supposed to go until Diamond had been debriefed.”

“I told her that,” Ren promises. “She left her tablet.”

Camus scowls darkly and Ren fights the urge to giggle. “She’s getting the next honeypot,” she mutters. Ren pouts.

“Hey, no fair!” she protests. “Dia got this one, and Club gets the next one? I’m starting to feel redundant here.”

“Quiet, Heart,” Camus snaps. It’s amazing how someone can look so scary holding the stupidest looking dessert Ren has ever seen. “You have been given other work to do.”

Ren grins. “I sure have,” she says. “Dia should be back by now. I’m going to find her.”

Camus looks as though she’d quite like to snap Ren’s neck. She could probably do it, too, but Ren’s far too valuable for that. “Do not delay her,” she says deliberately.

“Who, me? Never,” Ren says, eyes wide and shocked, and disappears out of the little kitchen before Camus can decide that Ren is replaceable after all.

 

Ren breaks into Toki’s room while she’s in the shower. If Toki hears her come in, she doesn’t react.

Ren pokes about for a bit, but there’s nothing interesting in here. Her dirty clothes have already been sorted into the laundry. The room is spotless. Granted, it’s not her actual apartment, which Ren has never been in, but a temporary room on-base for situations like these, when they get back from missions and absolutely need to shower before they do anything else.

Toki must have felt gross. And wound up. Ren grins in anticipation.

“Why must you act like this, Heart?” Toki sighs from the bathroom. “Can’t you just greet me normally?”

“This is normal,” Ren says. “How was your mission? Baroness is waiting for you.”

“Then why are you here?” Toki mutters. “The mission was fine. His security wasn’t nearly as tight as he thought it was. You would have done fine.”

“Ooh, I bet that’s frustrating,” Ren purrs. Toki opens the bathroom door to glare at her.

Ren grins at the sight. Toki’s wearing lacy underwear underneath an open shirt, her short hair is spiky with water, and she’s absolutely livid. She looks positively _edible._

“Why are you here, Heart?” she snaps. “To annoy me? If that’s why, get out.”

Ren grins at her from the desk chair. “You know why I’m here,” she says, and watches as Toki crosses the room and hangs her towel on the back of her door.

_She’s so cute_ , Ren thinks, _and stubborn_.

Ren crosses the room and wraps her arms around Toki before Toki can finish turning.

“Bad sex?” Ren murmurs into her ear. “Want some help?”

“You,” Toki snaps, batting at Ren’s hand dragging down her belly. “You’re the worst.”

“You don’t need a hand?” Ren asks, and catches one of Tokiya’s hands to examine it. The nails on it are long, sharp purple things, expertly applied. “Well, you sure didn’t get off in the shower with these things on.”

“ _Ren_ ,” Toki hisses, and Ren pushes the waistband of Toki’s panties down far enough to reach the dark curls there. “Spade is waiting.”

Ren kisses up Toki’s neck. “She certainly is,” she murmurs, and digs her fingers in a little harder. “So stop whining, and it’ll be over faster.”

“You say that to people when you kill them,” Toki gasps, and Ren finally sinks her fingers into Toki.

She’s hot, wet, and Ren’s fingers tease at the folds before settling to rubs circles into her clit. Toki gasps and jerks her hips, before remembering herself and tensing as still as she can.

“Heart,” she hisses. “I don’t have time for this.”

Ren thinks about Camus’ weird dessert and laughs. “We’ve got time,” she promises, voice low. “Now behave.”

Toki whimpers a little, and Ren grins into her neck, making sure she can feel the teeth.

“It always amazes me that you can do honeypot missions at all,” she purrs, and slides the hand not currently driving Toki crazy over to her hip, pinning Toki to herself. Toki is sharp, bony, muscled and lean, not much like Ren’s softer curves. “But then, I guess you’ve actually got to be good at this to get you so useless.”

Toki’s biting her lip, barely breathing at all, and Ren bites down hard on her shoulder. Toki clutches at the arm pinning her, nails digging in, and Ren just moves her fingers faster. Toki is slippery, wet, and she’s starting to grind against Ren’s hand, little circular motions that she seems to be trying to suppress but can’t.

“Oh, Diamond,” Ren moans. “He must have been terrible. It’s so easy to make you fall apart.”

Toki forces her eyes open, her head back to glare weakly at Ren. “Shut up,” she gasps. “Shut up.”

“Or what?” Ren grins, leering. “What are you gonna do to me, Toki?”

Toki cries out and Ren doesn’t stop her movement, feels Toki shake and contract around her fingers. Her eyes roll back in her head and she pants, slumped against Ren as orgasm takes her. Ren’s fingers are soaked, Toki’s panties are ruined.

Ren rubs her slowly, small gentle circles into her clit until her breath returns. There’s red, high on her perfect cheekbones. Ren presses her lips to her shoulder.

Then, before Toki has quite recovered, she spins her and pushes her into the nearest wall, and drops to her knees. She’s got her mouth on Toki’s clit before Toki can yell, massaging it in circles with her tongue.

“Ren,” Toki gasps. “Ren, really?”

Ren smears the mess on her fingers onto the outside of Toki’s thigh and doesn’t answer, choosing instead to pry Toki open with her tongue. She slides a finger into her, marvelling at how easy it is.

“You’re so pretty, Toki,” she murmurs. “That’s right, good girl. Do as I tell you.”

She curls the finger, searching, and Toki whimpers when Ren finds what must be the right spot. Ren is merciless, massages it with her finger, slides a second into her just to feel Toki stretch.

“Pretty girl,” Ren croons. “Pretty, easy girl.”

Toki is shaking now, nails digging crescents into the walls, lip almost chewed through. Ren grins at the sight of her, before leaning back in to put her mouth back to Toki’s clit. She laps around her fingers, squirming her tongue into the slippery sweet folds. Toki tastes thick on her tongue.

She’s already worked up, already wet and open and easy, and as much as Ren would enjoy dragging this out Toki has somewhere to be, so she moves her tongue in rapid little circles against Toki’s clit and presses her fingers in almost cruelly. Toki squirms, grinding against her.

Toki comes for longer this time, shaking and whimpering, holding herself against the wall like Ren wanted her to. She’s so wet Ren has to fight to keep her fingers inside her, shaking so hard that Ren has to press her to the wall. Ren presses the flat of her tongue to her clit, feels it throb under her touch.

Slowly, eventually, Toki comes down. She goes limp, barely holding herself up, and Ren sits back on her heels and smirks up at her, smug.

“You’re incorrigible,” Toki manages, eventually.

“You’ll let me fuck you one day,” Ren murmurs. Toki doesn’t answer that.

Ren reaches up and swipes a thumb through the mess on her face, presses it into her mouth and sucks. Toki looks away, sighing.

“We have to go,” she says. “Clean your face. You’re supposed to be at this debriefing.”

Ren grins up at her. “I’ll be a few minutes late,” she says. “I’ve got something to take care of.”

Toki, somehow, blushes. “Heart!” she hisses, embarrassed. Ren laughs.

“You’re adorable! And late. Spade’s gonna be pissy. Club already annoyed her today, so you’d better hurry.” Ren stands and watches, amused, as Toki rushes around her room, throwing her absolutely ruined panties in the laundry and finding clean clothes. Ren’s not sure the stains in those are going to come out in the wash.

“I’m putting all the blame on you,” Toki mutters, sullen, as she pulls her shoes on and picks her bag up. “Don’t be too late.”

Ren waves at her as she closes the door behind her, and sinks into her desk chair, spreading her legs and sliding her skirt up.

Oh, Toki’s so cute.

**Author's Note:**

> tokiya's a bottom bitch in every universe you can't change my mind


End file.
